dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Affinity Generator Mods
Affinity Generator Mods are a type of generator mods, which grant Affinity Bonuses. Affinity Bonuses are character boosts, via stat increases or additional abilities, which will become active when the character meets some set of requirements. The first Affinity Bonuses will come from wearing Elite Gear. That gear has this tooltip to let you know it works with Affinity Generator Mods: "Wearing this and other pieces of Elite gear will activate your currently installed Affinity Generator Mods that require Elite gear." Generator Affinity Generator Mods are a new fifth type of generator mods. These mods can only be installed into the new bottom row of the Generator, labeled Affinity. The mods have four categories that correlate to how many pieces of Elite gear your character is wearing. The Generator has one socket for mods that work with two pieces (Type A), one socket for mods that work with four pieces (Type B), one socket for mods that work with six pieces (Type C), and one socket for mods that work with eight pieces (Type D). This allows a character to have four different Affinity Bonuses active at once. The sockets on the Generator follow the normal rules of the Generator in that they require the cells to be active in order for them to function. *1 Cell active = Type A bonus socket active *2 Cells active = Type B bonus socket active *3 Cells active = Types C & D bonus socket active Affinity Generator Mods The bonuses are better depending on how many pieces of gear are required to activate it. The two piece Elite gear Type A Affinity Generator Mods grant half an equipment mod's amount of a stat for the given tier. The four piece Elite gear Type B Affinity Mods grant the full amount of an equipment mod's stat for the given tier. For instance a tier VII Might equipment mod grants +130 Might. So a two piece Elite gear Type A Affinity Generator Mod v7 would grant +65 Might and a four piece v7 Elite gear Type B Affinity Generator Mod would grant +130 Might. The six and eight piece Type C & D mods will be available at a later date. The mods correspond to a specific column in the Generator and will only work in that column This is different from how other Generator mods work The 2 piece Elite gear Type A and 4 piece Elite gear Type B mod items have a version number and use an icon that matches that like 'v7' Installation also contributes 8 prestige toward weekly Base walk-in The mods can be purchased from a new vendor in the Tech wings of the HQs and have a POI marker on the map. They are also available from the Amenity R&D Vendor. Character Inventory UI In order for you to know which Affinity Generator Mods are currently installed and/or active, the top right empty slot in the Inventory UI is labeled Affinity Bonus and used to show a tooltip. The tooltip will gray out any installed but inactive mod descriptions and will be gray plus show "None" if the Generator does not have a mod in that slot. If all the cells in your generator are depleted a message is shown at the top of the tooltip that says, "Your Generator is unpowered. Add power to the Generator in your Base to activate your Affinity Mods." Obtained from *Vendor console at the Tech Wing (Watchtower) *Vendor console at the Tech Wing (Hall of Doom) *Amenity: R&D Vendor List *'v7': Works with elite gear from episode 16 Desecrated Cathedral (Elite) and better Gallery Affinity v7 Generator Mod (Icon).png Affinity Generator Mod (Icon).png Affinity Slot Inactive.png|Inactive Gear Slot Affinity Slot Active.png|Active Gear Slot Affinity Slot.png See also *Generator Mods *Elite Raids *Elite Alerts Category:Generator Mods Category:Mods Category:Article of the Month